Just A Little Angry
by EridansLoveBug
Summary: Humanstuck! Karkat is a new student at Ridgemore High, most of the other students (John, Rose, and several others) fear and avoid him, except Liila Karie. A smiley young artist, who can't help but be enraptured by our hero. All she wants to do is paint him, or so she tells herself. Several serious close calls might end up bringing the two together. In a way other than Art class...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiii! This is my second story on this site! ^u^ This idea just kinda popped into to my head, so I said what the hey hey! Why not try this thing! ;) Here's to hoping I don't fail! XD Rated T for swearing!**

**.**

**.**

.

"Who is that!" I giggled, looking pointedly at the new kid, while taking a sip of my strawberry milk.

"I dunno, he seems pretty grumpy though." Said John, taking a bite of his pb+j.

"Really? He looks pretty harmless!" I giggled again, slurping.

"Suuure… I had biology with him; I was seconds from strangling him and putting everyone out of their misery." Jade said rolling her eyes. I shrugged. Dave was being quite as usual, except I could tell that he was unnoticeably watching our dorky little John, and John kept glancing at him. I hid a grin, silly boys…

"He was rather rash, during geometry." Rose added, stealing my attention back from the boys.

"Hm. I dunno. It's too bad though, I would love to sketch him." I said my gaze sliding back to the dark haired guy sitting alone at a lunch table. I pursed my lips; gosh he was a cutie… But, like I would EVER let him or my friends know that! My light mint colored watched beeped, telling me it was time for Art! It was my favorite class, so I always took a bit of time from lunch to get there early. "Welp! Time ta go! Bye guys!" I said as I grabbed my bag. I stood up and waved. I heard a chorus of bye's as I turned to throw my trash away, and skip towards my beloved class.

"Hello Mrs. Areks!" I cheered, hopping into the classroom, and setting my bag on a nearby table.

"Hello my favorite student!" She said winking. I giggled.

"You're not _supposed_ to say that!" I said smiling.

"I'm not?" She said faking a look of bewilderment, and then grinned at me again. "I'm actually really glad that you came in early! You see, we have a new student, and well, my hands are kind of full…" She said motioning to her clay filled hands, I could tell she was working on another sculpture. I nodded excitedly; I always loved showing new students around. "Oh good! His next class is this one, so he should be here in a few minutes… Ah! Here he comes now!" I turned to the door, and surprise surprise! Guess who it was, none other than the supposed grouch from lunch. I flashed a smile, as he stepped into the class.

"Why hello Karkat! This is Liila, she's going to show you around a bit before this class." Mrs. Areks said. Karkat, what a cool name… I wonder how his parents came up with that one. He grumbled something that I didn't quite hear. I mentally shrugged and my art teacher went back to her sculpture. I walked out into the hallway Karkat trailing behind.

"So that's your next class," I said pointing to the Art room. "if you give your schedule I can show you around?" He grumbled a bit more, and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow, turned, and took him to all of his classes. He kept grumbling the all the way, never answering any of my questions. I eventually stopped, and looked at him.

"Ya know, if you want to say something go ahead and just say it. Because it's getting pretty annoying to just hear your half assed grumblings." I stated, leaning against the wall. He just glared at me. "Well?"

"Well, I'm sick of your retarded peppy voice going on and on about how fucking wonderful this shitty school is. I mean I get it you're a fucking nerd that has no friends, and likes to shit around reading all the time, but that doesn't mean I want to fucking listen to your sickening banter about how god damn wonderful your retarded dip shit life is! I'm already surrounded by fuck nuts who don't know mother fucking shit." He continued to rant, and I couldn't help it, I let out a little giggle. "What! What the fuck was that! Did you just laugh! Oh my fucking god, you're more of a total retard than I thought!" He said, looking absolutely disgusted. I saw his face, and basically burst out laughing. I bent over, holding my stomach. Oh my god! This kid was hilarious! I stifled my laughter, still giggling. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He sneered.

"Heehee, it's just you're really funny when you're angry." I gasped, he growled in return. That stopped my giggles, holy shit did he just growl? This guy was definitely something else… I smiled at him, and noticed the clock, we were going to be late! I grabbed his wrist and sped back to the Art room. "Come on! We're gonna be late for the best class of the whole day!" I said pulling him along.

I didn't know that this would only be the start of my weird relationship with the grumpy Karkat.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked it guys! It was the first chapter so it probably sucked XP sowwy! Well see ya soon! Byeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surprised that people think this is good! 0.0 Thanks! I kinda did this on a whim, so hopefully I'll continue! XD Oh! If you haven't checked out my other story, pleeeaaase do! :D That would be amazin'! Ok, now onto the story! And YES this is a DaveJohn side ship story thingy. ;]**

**P.S. Lii is pronounced like Lie!**

**Greenday3: Thanks! XD Here ya gooo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT! How can you even SAY THAT!" John gasped, "Nic Cage is THE. GREATEST. ACTOR. in the ENTIRE world!" He stood pointing at Rose, exclaiming his love for Nic. She just sat there, and raised one eyebrow, giving him _THE LOOK._

"Dude, he's terrible." Dave simply injected into his rant. John plopped back down on the grass, and crossed his arms, pouting. At that, Jade and I erupted into fits of giggles; I was rolling on the ground at this point. We were all hanging outside of the school before it opened. Dave was leaning against the wall being "oh so cool", John was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the wall also, and pouting, Rose was sitting on the ground, back straight and proper, Jade was sitting with her legs out in front on the grass, and leaning on her hands, while I laid on my back staring up into the bright blue sky… I quieted my giggles, and covered my mouth with my hand. After I calmed down and caught my breath, I looked back up into the clouds, smiling.

"Hey Lii!" Jade giggled.

"What's up girly?" I asked, looking at her. She was staring in the direction of a certain someone, and waggling her eyebrows like a madwoman. I scrunched my together and looked in the particular direction. "Ohhh…?" I tried to play it dumb, she just continued waggling. I rolled my eyes, and gave Karkat a closer look. He was in a dark grey colored hoodie, with a black cancer sign in the middle. Hunched over, he was softly bobbing his head to the music pumping from his ear buds, also black. Cocking my head to the side, I took in the mess of black hair, and the soft almost content expression. Actually… He was in almost a perfect position for a sketch. I reached behind me, grabbing my sketch book and drawing pencil, keeping my eyes trained on him. Willing him not to move, I blindly started to do a rough drawing. I looked down as my pencil flowed; I was almost surprised at how easy it was. Karkat's legs and torso appeared chest and shoulders quickly following suit. I softly grinned, as I glanced up, starting the mess of black on his head. Jade was gesturing to the others at my random drawing, and who was the center of my attention. Dave snickered as John giggled.

"Guys! We're going to ruin her concentration!" John whisper-yelled making Jade erupt in laughter. I turned and stuck my tongue out at them. They quieted down as I went back to my paper. I looked up to add his facial features but he was gone. Well fudge sticks. I made a face at the empty blob that was supposed to be Karkat's head. The bell sounded and I stood. Grabbing my bag, I shut my sketch book and prepared to randomly shove it into my abyss of a bag.

"Are you EVER going to show us your sketches Lii?" Jade asked, trying to peek inside my sketch book. I pulled the book away from her and held it close to myself.

"Um, how about heck to the no?" She stuck her tongue out and I smiled slightly.

"When are you going to figure out that her drawings are her deepest darkest secrets on paper." Dave responded stonily. I turned to him and smirked.

"I think we ALL have some things we'd like to keep secret." I answered lightly. Dave kept his stoic expression but quickly glanced away, blushing slightly. John looked between the two of us with a super confused expression. Rose chuckled. Score one for Liila! I mentally fist pumped and smiled. Us girls were going to HAVE to get those two together somehow. I mean jeese. They weren't getting anywhere anytime soon!

"Come on Liila, let's go to Geometry." I groaned at Roses' proposal.

"Are you sure we can't have some terminal illness for that class?" I had to semi-jog to keep up with her fast walking speed. Everyone else split off to their other first periods.

"We'll have to have a session on your feelings on that class. By the way, why do you dislike Mrs. Bittle so much?" Well there goes skipping that class... Ugh.

"She always insists on calling me Mizz Karie, as if I'm some lowly student scum. The extra emphasis on Miss isn't necessary either. I mean, it's like she thinks I'm going to be single forever!" I complained.

"Frankly, I see it as a professional way to speak with your higher intelligence students."

"I guess..." I blew the hair away from my face in a show of defeat.

"Oh, there's a new addition to our class too!" Rose helped out in the office so she basically memorized everybody's schedules in her spare time. She seemed to find it fun too, which I thought was a little odd. But whatever floats your boat I guess!

"Oh? Who?" I looked at her curiously. Another addition to our school in two days? Huh. She just smiled to herself. Something was up...

"I guess you'll see, I wonder where Mrs. Bittle will put him." She wondered aloud. I shrugged and opened the door to our class. We all but ran to our seats, plopping down just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief. At least we weren't late, but where was our teacher? Of course everyone immediately whipped out their phones. I dug around my bag for a few minutes and finally pulled out my sketch pad instead. I opened up to my earlier page and stared blankly at the unfinished body. I tried to recreate his sharp eyes and chiseled cheekbones but it just came out as a blob. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. Ok, let's try this again. I re-attacked the page and it became worse. Groaning I flopped my head back, and glared at the ceiling. It was so easy minutes ago! Why can't I draw his dang face! I looked back down and pursed my lips. Grrr, why me? Rose cleared her throat beside me, I looked up. Confusion and then surprised fluttered over my face, as my mouth made a slight "o" shape. Speak of the devil. Mrs. Bittle trudged into the class with a messy haired Karkat trailing behind.

"You can sit in the empty seat next to Mizz Karie. Mizz Karie, raise your hand so our new classmate knows where to sit." Mrs. Bittle announced grouchily. I raised my arm quickly so she wouldn't have to call me Mizz Karie again. Karkat turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed deeper and he frowned. Well he wasn't happy. He sat down in the seat to my right, completely ignoring my bright smile. Now it was Rose on my left and grumpy face on my right, leaving me the awkward middle piece. Oh grrreeeaaat. Luckily Mrs. Bittle left us alone for most of the period and let us do "homework". I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Karkles several times. I was trying to finish this darned sketch already but it didn't want to cooperate. I guess he caught me because after a while he turned in his chair to face me.

"What the hell IS it already?" He whisper yelled. "You've been watching me for the past 10 minutes and it's giving me the fucking heebie-jeebies!"

"Shhhhh! Mrs. Bitty body over there is always yelling at me for not doing anything, so at least pass a note or something." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes, pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it. He flicked it onto my desk exasperatedly.

"_Is this better?"_ I read it and quickly wrote out my reply.

"_Yes, very much. :3"_ I tossed it over to him, he shook his head whilst reading.

"_Cat smiley faces. Are you fucking serious."_ I clicked my tongue at his response. Grumpy boy.

"_Of course! They're adorable! Although they aren't my favorite emotes. And you really shouldn't curse and stuff~ :p"_ He frowned at that.

"_Maybe you really shouldn't be so damn peppy."_

"_Eep! Who shoved you off of the wrong side of the bed? n"_

"_It's nothing. Don't ask."_ This calls for some future investigation! Maybe later though...

"_Okaaay~ If you say sooo ~(*.*~)"_ He smirked slightly, hiding his face with his sleeve.

"_...What are you doing anyway?"_

"_It's nothing. Don't ask. ;)"_ I mimicked, he frowned at the response.

"_No, I mean why were you staring at me?"_

"_Hmmm, secret for a secret?"_ He stared at the paper cautiously.

"_Ok. You first."_

"_I'm sketching. ^u^"_

"_Oh. Can I see? Since it's obviously of me."_ I raised an eyebrow at that. Whoa, conceited much?

"_No can do grumps!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's not done silly. I don't just randomly stare at people after I've drawn them. That would be weird!"_ He didn't answer for a while. I started to work on a random drawing of a tree in my boredom. Why's he taking so long?

"_What do you want to know about me?"_

"_Nothing yet! I think I'll keep your secret debt for when I really want to know something. ;3"_ The bell rang, cutting off our note exchange. He shoved our paper conversation into his pocket. Packing up his things he left without another word. Huh. Rose was smiling to herself, something was up...

"Rose...?" She looked at me innocently.

"What? You'd better head to Gym. I think Jade will want to talk with you." I groaned, grabbing my bag. Thanks a lot Rose. Thanks a lot.

No sooner had I walked into the locker room that Jade ran over to me, hopping up and down. I started to dress out but her semi-squealing was making it kind of hard to concentrate.

"So, a little birdie texted me saying that you were passing notes with a certain somebody!" Jade trilled, giggling.

"Um, can we talk about this later hon? I'm kinda trying to get dressed here." My voice was muffled be the shirt I was trying to pull on. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"When? We're doing soccer today, so we can't chat in class."

"How about lunch!" I said trying to push the conversation off as long as I could.

"Lunch! Bluh, fine. But no squeezing out of it! We want to know all the details, hehe!" She turned away, walking to her own locker.

"Wait. We?!" She ignored me, giggling to herself instead. Oh jeese, what have I gotten myself into...

One super "fun filled" hour of soccer later, I wanted to curl up and die. Sports were obviously NOT my thing. History and English were next. I didn't have any buddies in those classes, so they weren't that fun. Too soon though was lunch. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and headed to the cafeteria. With each step, my dread deepened. By now the whole group probably knew all about my exploits in Math class... But why do I care? I mean it's not like it matters. What if everybody's mad at me for talking to The Grouch, which is what they've been referring to him as. Oh shiiit... Oh holy popsicle fudge sticks. By this point I was basically going to give myself a heart attack with all this crazy worrying. Wait. These are MY friends that I'm talking about. That means they're weird and crazy and nice and totally not going to hate me! Right? They'll probably just end up trying to get me and The Grouch together! I laughed aloud to myself as I walked closer.

Wait.

What am I thinking.

They're going to set us up.

Oh my god.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I hope you like it! And I know I haven't added to this in months, but I'm trying to get it so mister grouch isn't a total ass! ;3 Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and what not! Bye for now guys! :D**

**P.S. I didn't edit this. Because I'm really tired and lazy. ~ u ~**


End file.
